


Reassurances of Love

by Roxart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: Laura has been avoiding Carmilla, and Carmilla doesn't know why.





	Reassurances of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or any of the characters.

The first time it had happened Laura just brushed it off as a nightmare, knowing that Carmilla would never hurt her. The recurring dreams however, had doubt starting to grow in Laura, seeping through her veins as she looked at her vampire roommate. Her dreams depicted scenes of Carmilla draining her dry, with eyes a swirling black abyss and void of all emotion, ones of a dead man. The fear began to nag at the back of her mind, leading her to avoid interactions too long with the vampire, unaware of the effect it had on the other girl.

 

Carmilla was not oblivious like Laura was, she knew the small human was avoiding her when she could. She couldn't figure out why Laura was so skittish around her all of a sudden. Like now for instance. "What's up with you, Cupcake? Don't think I haven't been seeing you sneaking glances at me every few seconds." Carmilla snarled, looking up from her book at the other girl across the room. Laura squeaked in surprise, having been caught, and tried to burrow herself further into the wall by her bed, if that was even possible. "I- I haven't been looking at you," Laura lied as she hid behind her book, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. Usually the vampire would find it cute, but right now she was just so annoyed and a little hurt that she didn't know why Laura was acting this way.

 

"Sure you haven't. I totally can't feel your eyes boring into the back of my head every time I'm not looking at you," Carmilla sneered, gracefully sliding off her bed and stalking towards Laura's side of the room. She lowered her head to look straight into Laura's eyes with a questioning gaze, which proved to be rather difficult with Laura's book in the way. She reached a hand out to lower the book caught in Laura's vice-like grip, and was taken aback by the sheer, unadulterated fear that lay in Laura's eyes.

 

Before she could react however, Laura had managed to bolt off her bed and slip past her, already half way to the door.

 

"I just realised I err- gotta meet Danny in the library. Yeah," Laura let out a nervous laugh, as she practically sprinted from the room.

 

She didn't turn back to catch the hurt gaze she was sure Carmilla was sporting.

 

~

 

After the impromptu library date she had with Danny, Laura felt a sense of determination to not let her nightmares ruin her relationship with the raven-haired girl. God knows she already felt awful for hurting her by running out.

 

She steeled herself before swinging the door to the dorm room open, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she found it empty. Okay, maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she would be. Even so, she sat herself onto her bed and tried to mentally prepare herself for when she had to apologise to Carmilla when she returned to the room that night.

 

Except Carmilla didn't come back that night. Or the morning after. Not even two days later.

 

Laura began to grow anxious and sick with worry, nobody on campus having any clue as to where her resident vampire could be. She wasn't even picking any calls or answering any texts.

 

"Come on, pick up!" Laura growled into her phone, her heart wrenching with guilt as she found herself missing her broody vampire deeply.

 

It was two nights later when Carmilla finally returned, albeit in the dead of night. She appeared in the room in a puff of black smoke, startled briefly by the whimpers coming from Laura's bed.

 

"Hey Creampuff, wake up, it's just a dream!" She yelled, shaking the honey blonde, who bolted upright in bed, her hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath.

 

"Carmilla!" She yelled in relief, practically tackling the stunned vampire into a hug and nearly sending them tumbling to the ground. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick! You just up and left and you weren't answering your phone and nobody knew where you went. You didn't even leave a note or a text or maybe you could have told someone before you decided to just disappear-" Laura rambled, quickly assessing the vampires for any injuries.

 

"Well you acted like you were repulsed by me, so I decided to respect your wishes and leave you alone."

 

"What!?" Laura shouted in disbelief at the indifference in Carmilla's tone. Although they both knew it was just a facade. "I wasn't repulsed by you! The reason that I have been afraid of you is.. Err...."

 

Laura's brown eyes skittered around nervously, completely avoiding Carmilla's piercing gaze and raised eyebrow. "Well, I've been having nightmares of you drinking my blood and ripping me apart." She confessed nervously, still looking at the ground.

 

Laura expected a multitude of reactions, but a huge burst of laughter from the vampire was not one of them. She raised her head incredulously to look at Carmilla, but instead was gathered into strong arms as Carmilla pressed her against her chest. Laura was surrounded by the comfort only Carmilla was able to offer, as she nuzzled her head into Carmilla's collarbone, and breathed in the musk she had come to associate with her vampire. She never realised how safe and secure she felt in Carmilla's arms.

 

"Cutie, did you really think I would ever hurt you?" Carmilla asked gently, pulling Laura back to look at her face. Laura was slightly staggered at the emotions reflected in the raven-haired girl's eyes, that she felt embarrassed she thought the sweet vampire would actually hurt her.

 

Her brown (not black) eyes were a swirl of concern, affection, fondness, adoration, and most prominently, _love_. Laura blushed at the reverence in her vampire's intense gaze, ridiculing herself for ever thinking those eyes could ever lack emotion.

 

"You're right," Laura sighed, "I shouldn't have doubted you for a second. I'm sorry," Laura nuzzled the hollow of Carmilla's throat, silently asking for forgiveness. Laura felt Carmilla's laughter reverberate through her being as Carmilla wrapped arms around Laura carefully once again, her head resting on Laura's own.

 

Just then, Laura let out a yawn, looking up at Carmilla sheepishly. It was still early morning, and Laura had a class the next day.

 

"Come on, Creampuff. I know a way to chase your nightmares away, without the use of a bat charm," Carmilla's wolfish grin had blood rushing to Laura's cheeks as she tugged Carmilla down into the bed with her, having the same idea.

 

It may not have been Carmilla's bedtime what with being a vampire and all, but she was content to hold her tiny human and watch her throughout the night. And if their plan worked and Laura looked absolutely adorable smiling in her sleep, well, that was just a bonus for Carmilla.


End file.
